Soy Leyenda
by Firefenix
Summary: Un Niño llega con los elfos de la noche, lo que ellos no saben es que este niño se ocnvertira en algo mas que un habitante de este mundo, se convertira en una leyenda


Era una noche pacifica en el bosque de Ashenvale, la luna estaba llena e iluminaba a la perfección todo el bosque, los elfos de la noche, criaturas nocturnas por naturaleza y cultura, eran una sociedad pacifica, protectora de la naturaleza con sus druidas pero a la vez guerrera por sus centinelas y su líder, Tyrande Whisperwind estaba en la cima de un árbol, admirando a Elune.

"Esta manifestación de la diosa es una señal" susurro a la nada…o al menos eso creía ella.

"Ustedes las sacerdotisas solo ven señales de Elune, empiezo a pensar que están un poco locas" una voz arrogante salía del árbol contiguo al árbol en donde estaba Tyrande.

"Fandral, deja de espiarme, es incomodo" Fandral Staghelm era el archidruida de los elfos y líder de todos los druidas elfos de la noche en la ausencia de su amor, Malfurion.

"No te espió, de hecho yo estaba aquí antes de que tu llegaras, así que tú me estas espiando a mí, además, ¿Qué te importa?" Fandral siempre usaba un tono prepotente con Tyrande.

"No te hagas el sordo Fandral, tu también lo sientes, este periodo de paz terminara pronto y la legión regresara, más fuerte que nunca antes"

"Hablas en un tono muy seguro, Tyrande, habrá algo que yo no sepa" Fandral tenía razón, Tyrande tenía que contarle sobre la profecía que se hizo hace muchos años.

"Solo supongo, además me llegaron reporte de mis centinelas que algunos Quel'dorei fueron vistos en las orillas de los Baldíos, al parecer habían naufragado en un barco perteneciente a una tal Alianza de Humanos, Enanos y Elfos" Tyrande saco un pequeño papel que contenía el informe.

"Aun siguen existiendo esos malditos, y lo peor es que ahora se han aliado con mas razas inferiores, seguramente siguieron practicando la magia arcana, Malditos pálidos" Los ojos de Fandral brillaban de furia.

"Si, de hecho tienen una ciudad mágica y en esta ciudad han aparecido demonios de la legión, al parecer tomaron medidas contra eso pero no está claro que hicieron, ninguno parecía saber" Tyrande volvió a guardar el pedazo de papel.

"Debemos hacer algo Tyrande, no podemos dejar que Sargeras y Archimonde vuelvan a intentar llegar a este mundo" Fandral se había puesto de pie.

"Lo que hayan hecho ahora es inevitable, lo mejor que podemos hacer es rezar a Elune y pedir lo mejor para nuestro pueblo" Tyrande no se movió para sorpresa de Fandral, este, ofendido, salto del árbol y se convirtió en cuervo, perdiéndose en la noche.

"Elune, danos algo para defendernos" rogo la sacerdotisa a su diosa.

Estuvo rogando alrededor de 2 horas, rezar era lo que mejor podía hacer una sacerdotisa, cuando se dio cuenta de cómo había pasado el tiempo decidió bajar del árbol, dio un ágil salto y aterrizo con una gracia sobrenatural, justo cuando miro hacia el este vio a una figura cojear hacia ella, rápidamente corrió hacia esta figura y pudo escuchar un ruido metálico, un ruido de armadura.

Al llegar vio a un Quel'dorei, una elfa, estaba muy malherida y llevaba cargando una caja de metal, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, Tyrande se acerco rápidamente, la sostuvo y empezó a prepararse para curarla pero ella la detuvo.

"No…no puedo…cuídalo" susurro la elfa y le dio la caja de metal a Tyrande "Soy Leandra, recuérdaselo…por favor…cuídalo" y la Quel'dorei respiro su último aliento y murió en las manos de Tyrande.

La líder de los elfos tomo la caja, en ella se podían leer las palabras "Astrol" y parecía haber un botón, Tyrande lo presiono y la caja comenzó a temblar y a emitir un brillo morado y segador, Tyrande soltó la caja y esta floto hasta estar a un metro de ella, brillo con tal intensidad que la dejo ciega por unos segundos y el brillo desapareció.

En su lugar ya no había una caja, había un niño, elfo, con la piel tan blanca como la de su madre pero era completamente idéntico a cualquier elfo de la noche, estaba dormido y llevaba unas ropas azules y cafés.

"Centinelas" dijo Tyrande y 4 de sus centinelas aparecieron "Llévense este cuerpo y entiérrenlo en tierra sagrada, es una elfa y merece respeto" las centinelas se limitaron a asentir, tomaron el cuerpo y desaparecieron.

"Mientras tanto yo te voy a cuidar" le susurro al niño mientras lo levantaba "Según la religión de los elfos de la noche, el último deseo es el que se debe respetar, así que te cuidare como si fueras mi propio hijo, Astrol"

El niño bostezo y abrió un poco los ojos y Tyrande pudo ver un destello dorado en sus ojos, era cierto que los ojos dorados significaban habilidades druídicas natas pero si recordamos la historia es que está destinado para grandes cosas, buenas o terribles, pero grandiosas.

------------------------------------

Me gusta tanto Warcraft que hare un fic, espero que les guste este prologo y que lo critiquen en los malos fics, donde también critican mis otros fics de Naruto y Harry Potter

¡Reviews!


End file.
